One Sweet Realization
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: It was a night that Ryuuzaki could never forget. She was the woman who he just couldn't get off his mind. When he finally sees her again, she brings with her someone he never expected to meet. His son...


**One Sweet Realization**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: It was a night that Ryuuaki could never forget. She was the woman who he just couldn't get off his mind. When he finally sees her again, she brings with her someone he never expected to meet. His son.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either seiries or the characters there in. I simply claim ownership of the miniature L :D**

**Note: I honestly wasn't planning to do another sequel; however, "One Sweet Surprise" turned into such a hit. So, I decided to be nice.**

**This is a Sequel to another story. It is the third and (probably) final part to a trilogy. Before reading this, read One Sweet Night AND One Sweet Surprise. If you don't, you might get lost. **

**...**

**

* * *

...  
**

Usagi was beginning to regret her decision to come alone; it was a very bad idea. Very bad! Keitaro, thankfully, was having a great time, or so it seemed. When she had first stepped away and introduced Ryuuzaki to his son, Keitaro shied away from him; it was so adorable. Usagi had rarely ever seen Keitaro shy away from anything or anyone.

He was, by nature, a very curious child who enjoyed learning. He would constantly ask questions as to what something was, why it was like that, and where it came from. Instead of normal children networks, Usagi would often walk in and find Keitaro watching channels like Discovery, History, and Animal Planet.

Rei had developed an awful habit or reminding Usagi of her bad grades in school versus Keitaro's natural curiosity and desire to learn. Needless to say, Keitaro had learned a few bad words from times like those compliments of his mother's short fuse.

Now, however, the innocent and unsure blush was gone. In its place was a happiness that Usagi had never seen on his face. She never realized how much of a difference meeting his father would make. Usagi had naively hoped that she, her Senshi, and her family would be enough to distract him and fill the void of a father.

She was wrong, horribly so. Then and there, Usagi made a promise that Keitaro would never have to go through that again. Even if Ryuuzaki didn't want anything to do with him, he would have no choice. If worse came to worse, Sailor Moon would pay a special visit to…talk some sense into him.

Even if that meant sitting in a room surrounded by strangers who were eyeing you with distrust, curiosity, and surprise.

"So, Usagi, right?" Misa Amane suddenly came over and sat down next to Usagi. The shorter and younger blonde leaned over, making Usagi feel even more uncomfortable than she already was. "What was it like?"

Usagi, who had been leaning away from the other girl, stopped, blinked, and felt her jaw go slack. Did Misa Amane just ask what she thought she did? "Um, excuse me?" Usagi questioned even as the memories resurfaced, causing her entire face to turn fire engine red.

"Oh, come on," Misa winked suggestively. "It's just us girls. I'll tell you about me and Light if you'll tell me about Ryuuzaki." Misa ignored the look of absolute horror and humiliation that crossed Usagi's regal features. "So, what was it like?"

"Misa," Light Yagami, a tall brunette with piercing brown eyes, spoke lowly and with a hint of warning. Misa merely pulled back and laughed lightly at her boyfriend. Light shook his head and promptly apologized for her behavior.

Usagi could only nod and return her attention back towards Keitaro. Things had happened so fast; it was almost a blur. She remembered Ryuuzaki's shocked face and him insisting that they come upstairs. When they had reached whatever floor it was that Ryuuzaki brought them too, the doors opened to show a rather large crowd.

Apparently, Ryuuzaki had a surveillance system that covered many floors, including the ground level; the same level that she had met him and introduced Keitaro. Considering that everyone was crowding around said system, it was safe to say they had saw and heard everything.

Keitaro was, surprisingly, calm about this. Instead of shying away like he had with Ryuuzaki, he stepped forward, took his father's hand, and inquired about the people.

"_Are these people friends of yours, dad?"_

Her son had unknowingly questioned the very thought that ran through his mother's mind, especially after taking notice of a woman. Usagi could have sworn she had seen the girl before, but couldn't remember where. She had more things to worry about: Had Ryuuzaki been married when they had…._it_ had happened? Was he married now? Did he have a whole other family? Would they accept Keitaro? What would Keitaro think?

It was at that point in time when Usagi felt her legs collapse from under her. She hit the ground hard and proceeded to faint right in the elevator doors. She had no idea how long she had been out, but when she did come to, she found herself laid out upon a couch with an ice compress on the back of her head.

Pain. That was the first thing she registered. The next thing was the fact that she was in a strange room that was unfamiliar to her. Usagi shot up straight in the air as panic swelled within her; it was a mistake. A sharp pain flew through her head and forced her to lie back down and remember where she was and how she got there. Slowly, thing's came back together and her next concern was Keitaro.

The next time she moved, it was slow. Very slow and easy. When she felt the pain dull to a light but constant throb, she looked around for her son. He was no where close, which was odd. Usually, Keitaro wouldn't leave her side unless one of her friends was with her.

Looking around, Usagi caught the sight of her son and his father sitting across from each other, both bent over a chess board. The group of people from before was surrounding the two in a semi-circle. All eyes were centered on Keitaro, who was oblivious to the stares. His gaze was either on the board or Ryuuzaki. Even from her position half-way across the room, she could see the admiration plain as day on his face.

"Check," Ryuuzaki spoke lowly while flicking his eyes up to inspect Keitaro. His dark orbs then flickered over to her form, concern was written in them before it was replaced by relief and then humor. Usagi felt another tick start to form in her right eye when Ryuuzaki smirked knowingly at her.

"Check mate," Keitaro spoke up after moving his black piece appropriately. Ryuuzaki's attention quickly shifted from Usagi and to the board. His eyes scanned the board before landing on the culprit. Shock was once again registered on his face. The crowd around them also reflected shock, all for different reasons. Usagi noticed an old man who appeared to be a butler clapping and smiling fondly at her son. Was that pride she saw?

"Where did you learn to play Chess?" A shaggy haired young man questioned her son. Keitaro smiled sheepishly while pushing some of the hair away from his eyes; it was a habit of his that he had learned from her. Unfortunately for him, his hair would always fall right back in place, just like Ryuuzaki's.

"Amy has been teaching me to play for a while now," Keitaro's small hands reached out to place the pieces back into their proper spot, another habit he had formed, but not from her. Makoto had made it a goal of hers to help teach Keitaro to be organized. She had demanded that at least one man she knew be able to, even if she had to drill him to it.

Once Keitaro had finished his little chore, he turned his eyes towards the couch. When they landed on her, he quickly got up and ran over, embracing her tightly.

"Momma," he mumbled into her shoulder. Usagi smiled down softly and ran her hand in circles over his back, trying to soothe him. Though he wasn't crying, she could tell he was upset. "Are you okay, Momma?"

"I'm fine, sweetie," Usagi reassured him before placing a kiss upon the top of his head. She reached down and easily pulled him into her lap; it was easier for him to hold onto her that way.

Keitaro moved his arms so that they wrapped around her neck, pulling her tight for another hug before releasing her. He never moved from her lap, but stayed close.

"Aunt Minako and Aunt Rei were right; it's not good for you to be left alone," Usagi smiled at his teasing. She would be sure to talk to his Aunts when she got home. Some of the things they were teaching him would have to be changed, now!

"Aw, that's so cute," the blonde girl ran over. She bent down and pinched at Keitaro's cheeks, pulling them apart so that his face stretched in her hands.

"So, you're Usagi?" The shaggy haired man questioned. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Matsuda, that's Misa Amane." He offered her his hand which she took and happily shook. Before she could say anything else, Keitaro decided to inform them of something important.

"Is that the same Misa that Minako says sings like a banshee?" Keitaro looked up towards his mother, effectively pulling free of Misa's fingers. Everything had turned silent there for a few seconds while Usagi tried miserably to think of something to say. Meanwhile, Misa was slowly turning red from anger and outrage.

Before she could blow her top, a tall brunette man stepped forward and pulled her back just as she was reaching out with sharp claws towards Keitaro. Instinctively, Usagi wrapped her arms around her son and pulled him closer. Her deep blue eyes glared warning daggers towards the other blonde.

"Usagi-_chan_," Ryuuzaki stressed the endearment to her name as his form slowly made its way closer to her. Usagi had to crane her head back to meet his gaze. She had forgotten how tall he was. "I think we should talk privately for a moment."

Though Usagi agreed, she was terrified to be alone with him. She could only imagine what he had to say. What if he wanted to take Keitaro away from her? Unconsciously, her grip tightened further, almost painfully around him. Keitaro wiggled in her hold, silently expressing his discomfort. Usagi reluctantly loosened her grip. Again, it was nothing Sailor Moon and her Senshi couldn't handle.

She hoped.

Taking a deep breath, Usagi nodded her consent, and Ryuuzaki had the room, minus the old man dressed as a butler, cleared out so only the four of them remained. The other blonde's angered voice could still be heard through the thick doors for some time, but it eventually disappeared, much to Usagi's relief. Maybe that man could calm her down before she came back. By then, Usagi hoped, she and Keitaro would be gone and headed back home. Honestly, she doubted it.

For a moment, everything was quiet, eerily so. Then, Ryuuzaki moved one of the lounge chairs so that it was parallel with the couch and he would be directly in front of her. Directly. Dread filled Usagi's stomach as he did this, but she forced it down. There was nothing to worry about, not yet.

"Usagi-chan, this is Watari, a friend and confidant of mine," Ryuuzaki waved his hand from her to the man that now stood behind him. "Watari, this is Usagi Tsukino, the mother of my son and heir." The way he said it was almost like he was establishing something. Usagi wasn't quite sure what to make of that yet.

"I apologize for the abruptness of this meeting," Usagi spoke after swallowing her fear. She had to be strong for Keitaro. "Keitaro wished to meet his father for his birthday, so-"

"I know," Ryuuzaki's gaze was serious as he stared straight at her, but he spared a smile for their son. _Their_ son. "You were unconscious for quite some time. From what Keitaro has told us, we believe it was the result of too much stress and little rest and nutrition. You have not been taking care of yourself."

Was it just her evil sub-conscious or did his look just grow more piercing than before?

"How long was I out for?" Usagi tried not to stammer, but she had a feeling she failed at that as well. Oh well, it wasn't like thing's could get much worse than they already were, right?

Wrong!

"Long enough for him to explain some things and share some others," Ryuuzaki didn't take his eyes off Keitaro as he spoke, making Usagi gulp loudly. What on earth had they talked about? Did she really want to know?

"I find it hard to believe that five years have already come and gone. Don't you?" Usagi blushed as his gaze returned to her. He looked as if he was trying to crack open her skull and see what other secrets she had been hiding.

"I-I guess."

"Had _our_ son not asked to meet me, when exactly were you planning to inform me of his existence?" The ice in his tone chilled her to the bone. She instantly became thankful for their non existent audience but, again, angry with herself for failing to bring someone with her. At least, if they were there, she would have someone to leave Keitaro with of whom she could trust.

Usagi felt Keitaro stiffen in her arms. He had not missed the change in tone either. Not only was Keitaro smart, but he was protective of her. Yes, he joined her scouts in their occasional jokes at her expanse, but it was all in good fun. When other people were even the slightest bit threatening towards her, Keitaro would have none of it.

"_You're the best Mom, ever. I don't want you to be sad!_" Keitaro had once told her after a run in with Mamoru; it hadn't been pleasant. He had come back for the holidays to visit with Motoki. Keitaro may have no interest in arcade games, but he did have his mother's sweet tooth. Like Usagi, Keitaro agreed that Uncle Toki made the best shakes in Tokyo. Had Usagi known that Mamoru would be there, she would have waited before taking Keitaro for a visit.

Thankfully, for both their sakes, Motoki had been on her side.

"Don't blame her!" Keitaro argued while pushing away from Usagi. Stunned, she reached for him only to have him evade her and move to stand in front of Ryuuzaki. "She was scared."

"Of what, exactly?" Ryuuzaki's question was directed towards her.

Usagi opened her mouth, but nothing came out. After a few more tries, she gave up. Keitaro didn't need to hear this; it was no one's business but her and Ryuuzaki. "Is there anywhere that Keitaro can go while we talk? Somewhere close by, but…" Usagi chewed her lower lips, a nervous habit of hers. Ryuuzaki seemed to understand and he had Watari take Keitaro to the kitchen in search for something to eat, something sweet.

As soon as the two were out of sight, Usagi flew to her feet. "I won't let you take him away from me!" Her hands were balled into fists next to her side and her face was flushed with anger and determination. They would have to pry Keitaro from her cold, dead fingers before she ever allowed him to be taken away.

Ryuuzaki looked taken aback, "I had no intentions of separating him from his mother regardless of the fact that he had to live without a father for so long."

"Don't you dare," Usagi snapped. "Don't you dare try to make me feel guilty about this! Don't belittle me!"

"You had no right to keep him a secret from me," This time, Ryuuzaki jumped to his feet. He towered over her form even as he stood in a slouched position.

"What was I supposed to do? Come to your doorstep bare foot and pregnant, begging for help?"

"It would have been a wiser decision than –"

"You condescending, self absorbed, perverted JERK!" Usagi yelled while storming around the coffee table and moving in front of him. Her fear and anxiety were momentarily forgotten at his unknowing jab at one of the things she was most self conscious of. "Did you ever stop to think what I had to go through the past five years? Before you, I was engaged and about to get married! I had to explain to my fiancé how I screwed up, literally and metaphorically, any chance we had together. Yes, in a way it was good because I realized some things I had ignored before, but it still hurt. It hurt to lose someone dear to me because now they can't stand to be near me. I had to tell my friends and family that everything they thought was going to happen wouldn't come to pass. Then, to top it all off, I found out I was pregnant! PREGNANT! Some guy I had never met before managed to knock me up and I had no idea who he was or where I could find him. Then I had to go through the whole ordeal of telling my friends and family again. You should be thankful, actually. My father wanted to hunt you down and castrate you, but I talked him out of it. No, you're so concerned with you, you, you, that you failed to take into consideration what it meant for me!"

Usagi's eyes burned at the barely restrained tears. No matter how hard she tried, it was impossible to prevent them from leaking down her face. All the pent up frustration, stress, and worry for the past five years was suddenly spewing forth. She had sworn she wouldn't do this, she wouldn't cry. But, no, he had to prove her wrong, make her feel weak.

During her angry tirade and mental and emotional breakdown, she failed to notice how Ryuuzaki's eyes softened and his demeanor calmed exceedingly. His hands reached out, turning her back to face him for she had turned away to hide her tears. Usagi tried not to be moved, but there was great strength in his hands of which she never would have guessed. She found herself pulled into forward and her head tipped back. Long fingers gently wiped away her tears as he leaned down to press their foreheads together.

Usagi blinked away the tears that blurred her vision so that she could stare up into his dark eyes that seemed to swallow her whole. She was surprised to find her heart started to beat faster the longer she stared into his hauntingly handsome face.

"Your anger leaves you flustered. I find it quite adorable," Ryuuzaki smiled cheekily at her. Usagi's cheeks puffed up in anger at his remark. She didn't think it the least bit funny.

"Perve-" Usagi's outraged cry was interrupted when Ryuuzaki dipped his head further down, capturing her lips in a soft, slow, and sultry kiss. Though she wanted to fight against it, her legs gave way, forcing her to lean on his tall frame for support. Usagi could feel Ryuuzaki's lips pull back into a smirk even as he continued to kiss her. That was all the incentive she needed to pull back and demand an apology.

"You taste like Strawberries and cream, just as I remembered."

"…..PERVERT!" Usagi whacked Ryuuzaki on the back of the head, causing him to loose balance and fall to the floor. Oddly enough, she noted, he did it rather gracefully. As soon as his body hit the floor, Watari and Keitaro chose that exact moment to return with tea and cheesecake.

"Momma, what did you do to father?" Keitaro's naturally wide eyes widened even further as he ran to check on Ryuuzaki. Usagi blushed at having almost been caught in such an intimate position with Ryuuzaki in front of her son. What if he had walked in while they were….while he was …while she…

Usagi quickly moved back to the couch before she fainted once again. Ryuuzaki managed to collect himself before her butt even had a chance to touch the couch cushion.

"Watari, you may call the others back in," Ryuuzaki had told the old butler before accepting the tea and cheesecake.

And, now, Usagi found herself sitting between Matsuda and Misa on the couch. Ryuuzaki was sitting in his previous lounge chair; however, it had been moved back to its proper position. Keitaro, much to Usagi's chagrin, sat in the opposite chair, copying his father's sitting position. A couple people had chose to pull themselves a chair over while others decided to stand.

It had been decided that Keitaro would be seeing more of his father; however, due to his job (the details of which remained a secret from Keitaro), it would not be as often as the pair would have preferred. It was also decided that Keitaro's future would be seen too. He would never have to worry about schooling or fitting in. The details were still sketchy to Usagi, but she knew that it would take time for her _and_ Keitaro to learn more about Ryuuzaki. She was willing to try, so long as he kept his hands to himself!

By the end of the day, Keitaro was barely able to keep himself awake. The day had been exciting for him and it had finally taken it's toll around supper time. He didn't want to leave, but understood that his many Aunts and his Grandparents would begin to worry about him and his Momma if they didn't leave soon.

Before they left, however, Ryuuzaki wanted to ask him one last question.

"Keitaro, is there anything else you would like for your birthday?"

Keitaro was currently curled into Usagi's side. His head was resting upon her shoulder while he fought to stay awake and enjoy as much time with his father as possible. At the question, Keitaro took only a second to ponder before he nodded and his face filled with happiness and hope.

"What is it?" Usagi and Ryuuzaki questioned together. Both glanced at each other before turning their gaze back to Keitaro. The five year old smiled and motioned for Ryuuzaki to lean down. Ryuuzaki complied and allowed the boy to whisper his answer into his ear. The dark haired detective pulled back and nodded his ascent with a smile.

Keitaro seemed happy enough with the answer and moved to lean back against Usagi who was left in the dark. She sent Ryuuzaki a questioning look, but he pretended not to notice, much to he annoyance. If it had not been at Keitaro's insistence to go home and go to sleep, Usagi would have stayed and demanded the answer; however, she could never deny her son anything. He was her everything and so much more.

Keitaro ended up sleeping during the entire car ride home. The only time he stirred was when Usagi had to pick him up and carry him to his room. While she changed him into his pajamas, Usagi questioned him on what he had told his father.

At first, he didn't answer. He kept quiet until Usagi had finished tucking him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead goodnight.

"I wished for us to be a family," was the soft reply that Usagi heard right before he drifted off to sleep. Usagi felt frozen for a moment, but she didn't feel any fear like she had when he'd wished to meet Ryuuzaki. Instead, his heartfelt wish melted her heart.

It was then that Usagi decided that her son would have his wish. Even if she had to put up with a pervert for the rest of her life…

Her long, long, LONG life…

Selene help her…

**…

* * *

**

**...  
**

**Um, yeah. Well, I doubt this is anything like you expected or what you wanted to read. Don't blame me, you all wanted a sequel! 17 of you to be exact!**

**I was actually considering doing a story picking up where Ryuuzaki dies during the season and having Keitaro (with the help of his mom and Aunts) put a stop to Kira…**

**Not sure I want to take the story there though. I kind of like the idea that they live happily ever after, even though it won't fit the DeathNote plot. Hmm… IDK. I wasn't planning to write this but you all talked me into it! Gosh!**

**What I wouldn't do for you reviewers. Okay, I'll be honest, I forgot about a sequel for One Sweet Surprise. IF I had not noticed all the reviews for it (which, by far, are more than any one chapter I have ever had, story or one-shot included) I wouldn't have read the reviews and got suckered into this sequel.**

**You people are horrible! JP **

**Sesshy**

**RxR**


End file.
